


Taking Your Breath Away in All the Best Ways

by zombiesbecrazy



Category: DCU (Comics), New Teen Titans
Genre: F/M, Fluff, RobStarWeek2019, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiesbecrazy/pseuds/zombiesbecrazy
Summary: Every time he sees her, she takes his breath away a little more.





	Taking Your Breath Away in All the Best Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rob/Star Week. Prompt - blush

“Dance with me, Richard?” He grinned immediately at the sound of her lilting voice behind him. It hadn’t been long since they had left each other’s company so that Dick could do some of the meet and greets that were part of the gala and were a necessity for him to do as a face of the foundation, but hearing her was like a breath of fresh air that he didn’t know that he was gasping for. Dick turned and held his hand out, and Kory’s automatically found his and squeezed it tight.

“Of course,” he said with a small smile in his voice. “Excuse me, gentlemen, but my lady awaits and I would hate to disappoint her.” He knew that it was a cheesy line, but it was the most graceful way that he had to back out of the forced niceties that events such as these required and there was no one else here that came close to catching his attention.

Not that anyone could with her in the room.

They moved to the dance floor, pulled tight against each other and began to spin and move in tandem, almost as if they had never had another partner, both in perfect sync. Song by song and dance by dance the time passed before Dick rested his head gently on Kory’s shoulder and broke the comfortable silence between them. “Why do you do that?” He felt her fingers run through his hair and he shivered at the touch.

“Why do I do what?”

“Call me Richard. Practically no one calls me Richard. Mostly it’s only you.”

“Would you rather I call you Dick like everyone else?”

Dick hesitated as he thought about it and bit his lip. The answer was obvious. “No.” He curled his arm a little tighter around her waist and he turned them gently across the floor to avoid another couple. “I kind of like it that it’s just you.” He leaned forward and laid a tender kiss against her neck, and he could feel her skin warm underneath his lips. “Makes it feel special.”

“It is very special,” she whispered. “You are very special to me, Richard.”

Dick pulled away slightly, and led Kory into a quick spin, making her laugh ring out through the room, a few heads turning to watch the couple, before turning back to their own devices. Once she was back in his arms, he murmured, “Did I tell you how lovely you look this evening yet?” His words were true, but he had a small frown on his lips because there was something that had been bothering him all night, ever since he had seen her walk in the door. Her gown was a flowing deep purple, fit her perfectly and almost seemed to move with her as if by magic, and her hair cascaded over her shoulders in soft curls. She looked magnificent, but something was off. “I just wish…”

“What do you wish?”

Dick’s raises his hand and touches the emerald pendent against Kory’s neck, the glamour charm that changed her skin tone from its natural hue, dulled the green of her eyes and darkened the red of her hair to a more auburn colour, making her look more human. She was beautiful tonight, truly, but it wasn’t _her_. Not the real her that he had fallen for anyway. Not the one that never failed to take his breath away. “I just wish everyone could see you as I do. As how you really are. Fierce. Powerful. Amazing.”

Kory’s warm hand grasped Dick’s and the stone together in her own. “This necklace does not mean that I am no longer any of those things. I am still me, underneath it all. You know why I have to wear this. Richard Grayson cannot be seen with Koriand’r, with _Starfire_ , a known hero, at a public event such as this. It is too obvious for your secret identity to remain intact, especially when it is being hosted by Bruce Wayne. It is safer for everyone this way and I am glad that I get to attend this event with you because of it.” She released the stone and twirled a strand of her hair between her fingers for a few moments, looking at its more human tone carefully. “It does not bother me. It’s just like another layer of dress up for the evening, like make up or jewellery. None of the women here are in their purest natural form either. They are no less formidable because of it.”

Dick glanced at the others present at the gala and considered her words. Ladies in gowns and covered in makeup and elaborate hairstyles that must have taken hours to do. Men in professionally tailored suits with cummerbunds and waistcoats to make them appear trimmer than they actually were. She was right, perceptive as usual about her adopted planet and its quaint oddities and customs. “I suppose that is true. Doesn’t mean I have to like it. I like you better as you are. When you don’t have to hide your true self.”

This time it is her who leans down to whisper a secret into his ear, her breath hot against his cheek. “I shall make you a deal.” Dick raised an eyebrow in interest at her proposal, the sensuality of her tone. “We finish this dance, and perhaps another, and then we both make sizable donations to the charity we are honouring tonight before we take our leave.” She dropped her voice even lower, even though no one else was close enough to hear. These words were for Dick, and Dick alone. “And then this necklace can be the first thing that you get to take off once we are alone in the sanctuary of our room.”

Dick’s cheeks grew warm and he could feel them flush pink at the thought of what was to come. “Those sound like very agreeable terms,” he stammered out and he could feel Kory straighten up, her breath in his hair as she chuckled as his response. She planted a kiss on the top of his head, which should have embarrassed him further, but if anything only made him feel cherished.

“Very well, my heart. Dance for now it is. I will do my best not to step on your toes.”

It isn’t her that she should be worried about. Dick was the one trying not to stumble after being swept off his feet.


End file.
